Game feeders are used to feed a variety of species ranging from large animals, such as deer, to fur-bearing animals. There are many disadvantages to current game feeders. In some cases the designs inherently make the feeder visible. In other cases, game feeders are difficult to set up and difficult to fill or load.
In the case of deer, it is known that deer are attracted to certain containerized foods such as peanut butter. However, it is difficult to properly position peanut butter in the wild to effectively attract deer. First, it is desirable to place the food container in a proper location where deer can access the feeder. Further, it is important to station and hold the food container such that the food container does not separate from the feeder. Further, it is important to protect the food container when held such that animals, such as squirrels and the like, cannot access the food product. Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a deer feeder that is adaptive to hold and support an open food container such that deer can easily access the food container.